Frozen Choices
by chocolateapples1432
Summary: What if Bella was in Rosalie's position, in love with Jasper, but never getting the one thing she's always craved, a child. Not a Rosalie/Bella story/one-shot. Pairings are B/J A/Em R/Ed C/Es. One shot, unless I get requests for a sequel or more chapters. I don't own Twilight, the talented Stephanie Meyer does.


**Frozen Choices.**

* * *

Bella stood on the balcony watching the sun set, watching the glimmer fade from her skin. She still hated this, after all these years, she hated being damned to an eternity of living. She looked over to Rosalie who stood awkwardly

'' I know you hate me Bella.''

'' I don't hate you.'' Bella whispered, staring out into the horizon

'' What?'' Rosalie said shocked

'' Rosalie, I envy you.''

'' What? Why? That's ridiculous.'' Rosalie said confused

'' No, it's not! Rosalie, you have a choice, I didn't, we didn't.'' Bella said gesturing to the house where the rest of the family sat '' But you do! And Rosalie, you're choosing wrong! I really don't care how miserable your human life is.''

'' Hey, my life isn't miserable, it defiantly isn't perfect, but no one's life is.''

'' Mine was. Very perfect. There were things I still wanted to have. To be married, with a lovely husband I could kiss on the cheek when he went to work, a family of my own. Royce King was the most eligible bachelor in town. I hardly knew him... but I was young, and in love with the whole idea of love. On the last night of being human and alive, I was walking home late from a friends house. I wasn't that far from home, ''

_'' Hey! Bella, Bella get over here!'' I looked up and saw Royce and his friends, Royce came and grabbed my arm pulling me over to his friends '' Here she is, my beautiful fiance.'' he kissed me forcefully, I pushed him away_

_'' Royce, you're drunk?'' his friends laughed hard, I stepped back a little_

_'' Didn't I tell ya John? Isn't she beautiful?''_

_'' I can't tell with all of those layers on her.''_

_'' I think you're right, come here!'' He started to unbutton the top of my coat, I pushed him away_

_'' Royce! I will see you tomorrow, oh, and you will be sober!'' I snapped, I walked a couple of steps away before he grabbed my arm_

_'' Where do you think you're going Bells?! Get back here!'' he started to pull off my clothes_

_'' Royce! Royce, stop it! Get off of me! Stop it!'' I screamed with tears streaming down my face._

'' They left me to die on the streets, Royce was the one that raped me, the others just stood and watched. Carlisle was the one that found me, bleeding to death. He thought that he was helping me, but he was wrong.''

'' I'm sorry.''

'' I got my revenge on them, one by one. I saved Royce for last, so he'd know I was coming for him. I knocked the people guarding his door unconscious, then I kicked the door open, wearing my wedding dress, he was hunched up in the corner like the coward he was. I remember grinning at him, I was a bit theatrical back then.'' Bella finished with a wry smile '' I found Emmett a year later, I brought him to Carlisle after he was being mauled to death by a bear. Things got much better after we met Jasper and Alice. I knew Jasper was the one for me. But we'll always be like this. Frozen. Never moving forward in life. You know what I miss the most, the possibilities. Sitting on a front porch somewhere, Jasper by my side, watching our children play, surrounded by their laughter.''

'' I can understand that's what you want Bella. I've never wanted kids. But there is nothing I am going to want more, than Edward.''

'' You're wrong again Rosalie. After you get changed, there will always be something you'll want more, something you will _kill_ for.''

'' What?''

'' Human _Blood_.'' and with that Bella walked away leaving Rosalie to her thoughts.

* * *

Bella stood with Jasper's arms around her waist, she leaned into his chest and breathed in his soothing scent of fruity spices, smoke and new leather shoes. She looked around the family, Alice was holding hands with Emmett, Carlisle and Esme were standing side-by-side, Edward was standing moodily on the stairs while Rosalie stood facing the family with a sheepish look on her face she cleared her throat

'' All of you know what I want. And I know, how much I am asking for. And for I think it would be fair if we just vote.''

'' Rose, you don't know what you're talking about.'' Edward muttered

'' Just shut up.'' Rosalie said playfully, Bella let a small smile grace upon her face, Jasper looked down at her smiling, obviously feeling her amusement '' Alice?'' Rosalie asked her best friend

'' I already consider you my sister Rosie.'' Alice said walking forward and hugging her

'' I vote yes too.'' Bella looked up at Jasper in surprise

'' What?'' she heard Emmett mutter amused

'' It would be so much nicer _not_ wanting to_ kill you_ all the time.'' Jasper said with a small awkward smile, Bella smiled sheepishly and looked down at the floor, don't get her wrong she loved her husband, but sometimes Jasper could be...

'' Umm... thanks?''

'' I'm sorry. I'm sorry to both of you for how I acted, but my vote is no. And I'm so grateful you were able to go and save my brother. This _isn't_ the life I would choose for myself. You have to be sure you know what you are giving up. You have to be completely sure, because, once you make this choice, there is no going back to having your human life again. And Rosalie, it's not because I hate you, I don't. I just wish someone was there to vote no for me. So no. I'm so sorry, if I'm disappointing you.'' Bella said looking at the floor, Alice bit her lip in disappointment while Rosalie frowned, Bella stared at the floor unable to meet their gaze, Jasper rubbed her back soothingly while Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and Edward nodded in understanding for her reason

'' I vote hell yeah! We can pick a fight with the Volturi some other way.'' Emmett said hugging Rosalie

'' Says the man who said I was an angel and Carlisle was God.'' Bella muttered so no one but Jasper could hear her, Jasper pursed his lips to hide his smile

'' I already consider you part of the family, so yes.'' Esme said

'' Why are you doing this to me?'' Edward asked. **_Quit whining, you fell for her! If you love her then you would let her become one of us, it's what Rosalie wants Edward,_** Bella thought, Edward glared at her

'' You've chosen not to live without her. Which leaves me no choice, I won't loose my son, so I vote yes.'' The wise man has spoken, Bella thought, Edward rolled his eyes at her but frowned angrily of every-ones decision.

* * *

Bella stood facing the window, thinking of what could have happened if Jasper and herself were humans. They'd hopefully get married, have kids watch them grow up, and have grandchildren. She sighed, it was no use dwelling on things that would never happen, she saw a shooting star

'' I_ can't_ believe I'm about to do this.'' she whispered, she looked up at the star and wished, she wished for a baby to take care of, to watch grow up. No matter how hard she wished, Bella knew her dream would _never_ come true. Because she was frozen.


End file.
